Spider in the Tower
by Murmuration
Summary: Peter Parker has been living on the streets of NYC. Will a run-in with the Hulk, while out of Spider-Man costume, change that? Peter somehow gets himself invited to Avengers Tower and Tony Stark takes an interest in the the young genius. Except SHEILD wants to know about Tony's newest protegee too! Peter will need to juggle both his lives to keep his identity secret from them all!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first time writing fanfiction guys, please don't kill me.**

Three years ago, Peter Parker was left alone. The only tattered remains of a family he had, ripped away by some unforgiving heart attack. It had come suddenly, and Peter was thankful only for the fact that she never suffered. One moment Aunt May had been floating across the kitchen, a crisp apple pie in hand- and the next she was in a crumbled heap. One hand had flown to her chest and the other capturing Peter's own wrist in a vice grip. She simply gasped like a fish on dry land for a few precious moments before going limp, the apple pie abandoned and scattered across the kitchen's floor. Peter was deathly still, the shock working its way through his system before he started to whimper, _"Aunt May? Aunt May, wake up. Aunt May, please. Please don't go… Aunt May?"_ His body was wracked with sobs and he stayed knelt by her body as the warmth seeped from it. Peter knew he would have stayed like that for much longer if Aunt May's lady friends hadn't appeared a mere two hours later ready to go out on the town and celebrate that year's bingo championship.

Now, three years later he wasn't much better off. He had grown for sure, now being only a year away from legal drinking age, but still he had no one. No place to sleep, no one to care for him, and no one to feed him. It showed, his tall and lanky frame was accentuated by sharp hip bones and protruding collar bones.

Thankfully, his "nighttime activities" had helped him to form muscles easily and although he lacked the extra meat on his bones he remained physically strong. Peter had refused to abandon his responsibility even with Aunt May's passing. For nearly a month after the fact, he had done so and he returned to find the streets more dangerous than ever. Ever vigilant, Peter took to washing the Spider-Man costume in a local laundromat mixed among his extra pair of dark jeans and his red hoodie. The colors had stopped running ever since Aunt May had taught him to use cold water. He even took a shower every other night at the local public pool. If that meant he had to jump the fence and persuade the doors to open in the middle of the night, so be it. It was cold, but it was clean.

The only aspect he truly struggled with was food. He barely came by any money, and when he did it was because tourists had thrown it at him, mistaking him for a beggar. Currently, he had some crumpled dollar bills in his back pocket and assorted change. It was crucial he made it last, but damn he was hungry. His stomach had been yelling at him since the last morsel of food he'd consumed was almost 15 hours ago. Soon, Peter gave in to his body's demands. If he planned on going out as Spider-Man tonight he'd need the energy.

And that is how he came by the nutritious meal of a Mega-Whopper with cheese and a McFlurry. Internally, Peter thought the taste left something to be desired, but externally he was overjoyed with f _ooood_ d. Wandering through the streets, content with himself Peter's Spider-Sense was nearly relaxed enough to completely miss the hulking green mass of muscle emerge from the side of a building behind him. Whipping around Peter stuffed the remainder of his meal into his mouth (because, that stuff costs money) and assessed the situation. A giant green man that may or may not be the Hulk was currently busting open the fronts of buildings, one-by-one, doing what was probably the equivalent of a Hulk-whisper as he cooed, _"Kitty?"_ into each one before moving on dissatisfied. Following him was a group of people who resembled Iron Man, Captain America, Thor Odinson, Falcon, Hawkeye, and the Black Widow. But there was no way that was true. Peter Parker was definitely not seeing his heros a slight 200 feet away from him at 2am on a Sunday morning, following a cat-loving Hulk. No way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow, I didn't expect such positive reviews! I don't really have a clear idea of where I'm going with this, but here's the next chapter. And as a note, if the Hulk seems like Crack!Hulk it's because he's been drugged. He'll probably be back to normal in a chapter or so.. Yeah, this is one of the more strange chapters, but it's setting up for everyone being in the tower.**

 **Anyway, enjoy I guess?**

Peter Parker stood on the sidewalk as the freaking Hulk approached him. _'Nice self-preservation skills, Peter,'_ he berated himself as he stayed glued in place. His body seemed to have decided that this was a perfectly wonderful idea and all Peter's mind could do was go along with it. The ground was paradoxically shaking with each step the Hulk took toward him, a childlike wonder in his eyes.

"Kitten?" The Hulk rumbled while making dead eye-contact with the teenager.

"Uhm, uh... no?" Peter responded momentarily, realizing that the Hulk was actually conversing with him.

"Kitten." The Hulk insisted.

"No, uhm, I'm not a kitten. I'm a human," Peter corrected, absentmindedly wondering if this would get him crushed to death. However, the Hulk didn't seem to mind, only responding by reaching out to stroke Parker's sweatshirt.

"Soft like kitten," the Hulk countered semi-intelligently. Peter was still unsure where to go with this convorsation _(is that what this was?)_ and threw a glance over the Hulk's shoulder as he looked for the rest of the Avengers. Sure enough the group of superheros had gathered in a confused cluster. Iron Man, yeah the Iron Man _(actual TONY STARK!)_ was staring at him with his head cocked to the side. Despite the odd situation Parker couldn't conceal his inner fanboy and he offered a half-smile to the group. Mr. Stark had only taken a step forward when the Hulk whipped his head around in a cold fury. "My. Kitten." He growled, clearly enunciating the two words.

"Yep, big guy. He's all yours, I can promise you I won't take him away. I just want to say hello," Mr. Stark reasoned, probably lying through his teeth. He was a superhero after all, his job was to remove civilians from harm's way... Even if the Hulk didn't seem that intent on being harmful. Tony's palms were raised in surrender as he approached Peter. "Sorry about all this, kid," Peter zoned out immediately just staring at his hero. How many times had Peter read Mr. Stark's thesis's and poured over his research like it was giving him life, and now the man himself was in front of him. Parker was brought back to reality only by the subtle cough that Tony gave while staring at him, he'd probably noticed the blank look of awe in Peter's eyes and mistaken it for boredom or fear. "... and so as I said, the antidote gave him some slightly abnormal side-affects that we didn't anticipate... like wanting to pet small animals-"

"I'm not a small animal," Peter observed aloud, mentally shushing himself further. He was already making himself look like an idiot and it was only 2am! This day was going to be l _oooo_ ng.

"Yeah," Mr. Stark chuckled, probably amused at Peter's absentmindedness, "but according to the big guy we're all midgets. And you happen to be one that he wants to keep." Hulk was sulking behind Peter, clearly upset at the lack of attention his new friend was giving him. He gently poked Peter on the shoulder, sending the tired teenager sprawling forward.

"Oomph," Parker mumbled as he met the concrete with his face. It didn't hurt, of course, but Peter was tired, alright? Sadly, the Avengers had no way of knowing that he wasn't just a normal teenager and a clumsy fall that would have normally broken a human neck only left a slight scrape on his cheek. Still, the group advanced with a general air of panic about them. Similarly, the Hulk had reached forward to scoop up Peter.

"Hulk sorry, Hulk strong and Kitten small." He comforted as he held Peter off the ground by the neck of his hoodie. Peter flailed ungracefully at the sudden change in altitude. He may be used to flying high above the city, but only on his own webs.

"Kid!" Tony called, "You alright?"

"Yeah, Mr. Stark, I'm fine. I just tripped," Peter explained lazily as the Hulk maneuvered him into a position where he was perched in the other's hand.

"Hulk will take care of Kitten," the green mass of muscle stated before standing up straight and walking off, with Peter still in his palm. 'What the hell?' Peter thought to himself. He'd been in some strange situations while crime fighting, but never had he experienced anything this weird while in civilian attire. Someone here must be on drugs, either he was or the world.

"You can't just kidnap people Hulk," the Black (freakin') Widow stated calmly as she blocked the Hulk's path. "Please put the boy down."

"I have nowhere to be," Peter volunteered instinctively, wincing internally as the words left his lips.

"Relax, Nat," Mr. Stark began, earning a death-glare from the Widow herself, "Hey, kid? Would you mind letting us take you back to the tower so we can get Hulk to calm down?" The notorious playboy questioned politely.

"N-not at all Iro-Mr. Stark," Peter stammered awkwardly.


	3. Chapter 3

Right so I have no excuse. Except that I forgot my password. I'm here now though? But, from here on I'll do regular updates every Wednesday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and PM'ed me!

. .

At this point, Peter was practically just chillin' in the palm of the Hulk. He was still convinced this was all just some weird dream. _He definitely passed out in some alley while fantasizing ,about what to eat._ He almost flinched again when the Hulk stopped walking, jolting forward with the stopping of the momentum that was carrying him.

 **"** **Hey, are we here?"** Peter asked, mainly to himself. But, Hulk _(so polite, honestly)_ lowered the hand Peter was perched on to let him see steel bay doors. They must be somewhere behind Tony Stark's tower, because the public eye never saw these military grade doors that doubled as a back entrance. A buzzer sounded and _(freakin')_ Tony Stark came back into view.

 **"** **Let's go, Big Guy,"** coaxed. Once the group of superheroes...are they still superheroes when you've met them?... Peter mulled over the thought as he was lowered to the concrete ground within the building. He threw a glance over his shoulder and Hulk seemed somewhat upset. Peter smiled politely, still confused about literally everything. Hulk beamed and looked over the Black Widow _(and holy shit how did she just appear out of nowhere?)_ with somewhat of a smug expression.

In a simple millisecond everything went sideways.

Peter noticed 's fist clench in a tight ball, followed momentarily by a click-like sound. A subtle purple glow emanated from his fist and Tony's eyes slowly made eye contact with Peter. The former wound up his arm and threw the array of small tacks in the direction of the Hulk, who was semi-distracted, quicker than the human eye should be able to register. On instinct Peter's arm darted out, snatching two of the items out their mid-air stride. He wasn't sure what they were meant to be... or do, but anything with the potential to harm the Hulk meant harm to everyone else around. Still, he instantly regretted the choice as skin to skin contact was made.

 **"Shit! Kid, put it down, put it d-,"** called a voice. _Ohmygodwasthatcaptainmamerica'svoice?_ Peter thought briefly as the paralytic shock took hold of his muscles. His knees buckled at the same time the Hulk's did. Sadly, the latter was handling the situation much more calmly than Peter. It almost looked like the electricity was putting Hulk to sleep. Damn, this was probably something they used to calm Hulk down and he was the clueless one who didn't know what was happening.. Peter's hand instinctively released the stun-inducing-things and he stumbled forward again. Unknown arms caught him and the world went black.

 **"Where'd the kid come from?"** Peter heard a blond man with a bow and arrow remark from above him as he passed out.


End file.
